The Roommate Agreement
by lucie98
Summary: Bella's life comes crashing down when her friend and roommate dies in a car accident on Christmas day. Edward's life comes crashing down when his wife is pregnant with another man's baby. Bella needs a new roommate, Edward needs a new place to live, what will happen when their lives get tangled together?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so new story, this chapter is kind of like an introduction, providing some background information. Hope you enjoy. :D_

_*T*R*A*_

**Chapter 1 – I Should Be Happy**

**Angela POV**

Leaving my parent's house is always hard, it seems so cruel to leave after such a short time, but I had work in the morning so I guess life isn't always going to be fair. The hardest part every year has to be the goodbye, this year especially so, my parents aren't young, who knows if this is the last time I will ever see them, who knows if this is the last goodbye.

My hands are currently white on the steering wheel, willing myself not to turn around and drive right back. It's Christmas, I should be happy, Bella will be happy, sat in our apartment, having just said goodbye to her Dad.

The intersection is coming up, once I'm through it I just have to drive round the corner and I'm home. The light's on green, so I speed up knowing how quickly the signals can change. My head jerks up at the sound of squealing tyres to my right, no one should be coming from that direction now, I only have time to notice the man sat lazily in the driver's seat; a beer can in his hand.

The impact is immediate, I feel nothing.

*T*R*A*

**Edward POV**

Life is good, being a teacher has its perks, it's Christmas, and therefore the schools are off, meaning I am too. I live in a big house, with my gorgeous wife, Lauren; I wouldn't even want to wish for anything else. Speaking of my wife, where is she? I know that women can take a long time to get changed but we need to leave now if we are going to make it to my parent's house on time.

I walk down the hall towards the staircase, ready to shout up that we need to go, but something stops me along the way. The answering machine light is on a constant red. What could be so important that she has to be on the phone on Christmas day? I pick up the receiver fully intent on apologising to whoever she was talking to and telling them she would call back.

"Eric, stop worrying I'll sort it out! He doesn't have to know the full story ok?" Is she actually taking a business call on Christmas day?

"I don't see how you can hide that you're pregnant from him, Lauren, won't the giant baby bump give it away?" Umm what?

"No, we'll be long gone by then, Edward doesn't have to know anything." I can't believe her, how could she do this to me? I slam the receiver down, running upstairs and grabbing my gym bag, I stuff anything I can find into it, my phone charger, some clothes, toothbrush, and deodorant. Lauren stumbles in the room feigning shock.

"Give it up Lauren, I know you heard me on the phone, I know what you've done and I can't stand to be anywhere near you."

I march past her, and stumble down the stairs grabbing my car keys off the table and opening the front door.

"Have a nice life with Eric!" I growl at her as I slam the door behind me. She doesn't even look remotely upset, had she ever loved me? It's Christmas I was supposed to be happy and yet I'm not, my world had just come crashing down within the space of five minutes.

*T*R*A*

_Thank you for reading, please review, favourite and follow, I will update weekly :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites on the first chapter, I know it was a short chapter, but they will get longer. Please read and review. Don't worry the story will pick u a bit :D_

**Chapter 2 - Moving On**

**2 months later**

**Bella POV**

You never realize what you have until it's gone, one day life is normal, your Dad comes down to visit as it's Christmas day, your best friend and roommate goes to her parent's house to visit, only she doesn't come back. You don't sleep for the next couple of weeks, every time you close your eyes images of a smashed car, flashing blue and red lights, the ambulance stretcher, a white sheet slowly staining red with blood, gone.

When you finally start to come to terms with what's happened, there is a knock on the door, your landlord is here.

"Isabella, I understand the circumstances, but this is a two bedroom apartment and I can't ask you to be paying double rent, so you have three options here, another friend will have to move in, you'll have to move out or I will have to advertise to get you another roommate. It's your choice?"

"Whatever." I couldn't be bothered with this today. I turned, closing the door with my foot, hearing it slam against its frame. Walking through the apartment, it was a mess, pizza boxes stacked high on the kitchen table, all of them half full, I had no appetite recently.

I was now also sleeping on the sofa, not being able to bear going upstairs and seeing Angela's bedroom door. Her parent's had been round yesterday and cleared all of her belongings out. They looked even worse than I did, if that was even possible. I would tidy up tomorrow for my new roommate, lucky me.

**Edward POV**

Christmas at my parent's wasn't fun, I had to lie and pretend that everything was fine, I couldn't ruin my whole families day. I told them Lauren was ill and wasn't up to visiting today, she could break the bad news to them and have them hate her, they never really liked her anyway, always telling me I could do better, it was only now I realized they were right. I had already collected everything from the house that I could fit into my car and canceled my payments on the house, she could have the trouble of selling it.

I was currently living in a hotel, I would have to find a permanent place soon though, I was starting teaching in a new school in a week, there was a surprising demand for music teachers.

My wedding ring was off, I was surprised at myself, the amount it hurt when I found out what Lauren had done, I didn't think I would be able to walk away as quickly as I did, but after a day or two all that hurt turned into anger. I was moving forward in my life, who knows where it will take me?

_Please review and let me know what you think :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3, please read and review :D

**Chapter 3 - Moving In**

**Bella POV**

The apartment was spotless, floors freshly hoovered so that you left footprints when you walked on the carpet, kitchen surfaces so thoroughly polished you could practically see your reflection, you would never have known how big of a mess this place was three days ago. My lovely landlord, Mike, had put up an advertisement for Angela's room, so my new roommate would be moving in today.

From the minimal amount of information Mike had told me, I knew that this person was some sort of music teacher that had moved to teach at the local high school. Good, that meant they wouldn't be home much, so I didn't have to force myself to be nice and get along.

There was a repeated soft rapping at the door. Wonderful, I hope this person realizes that their stay here isn't going to be pleasant. I opened the door to find a tall, well taller than me anyway, man standing on the other side. He had light brown hair, that flickered gold when the light from the window caught it, his jaw was smooth yet angular, but the part of this chiseled Adonis I couldn't take my eyes off were his _eyes_, they were so round and smoldering, the perfect shade of beautiful, bright green, glinting back at me. Stop drooling Bella. He was wearing a leather jacket, not trying to look cool, but just to keep warm, and he was smiling pleasantly, although slightly crookedly.

Poor guy didn't know what he'd just gotten into. I didn't want roommate that I could be friends with, that didn't really turn out too well last time. I just couldn't help myself though, it was impossible not to be attracted to him, but I wouldn't let myself fall into a trap, to be pulled by a force like gravity towards friendship only for it to spiral out of control and leave me lying broken on the floor, alone. It was time to scare the jaw-dropping man away.

Another piece of information Mike had told me was my roommate's last name, everything had happened so quickly they hadn't gotten to first names.

"So Mr Cullen, come in, I hope you have a pen to hand, you have some signing to do." Phase 1 activated. How long would it take him to crack?

"This is a contract which I expect you to stick to if you want to live in peace around here, first thing's first, no doors are ever locked, _ever_, the idea of being stuck in a room indefinitely creeps me out."

"It doesn't creep me out, can't I lock doors?" Good, he was arguing back, this meant he wouldn't just take everything in silence, making it easier for me to annoy him.

"No." I said. "Moving on to number 2, if you want to bring another human being round to this apartment i must be told a full 24 hours before, that way I can be out when it happens." His eyebrows raised. "Is there a problem Mr Cullen?"

"Not at all," He sighed, "Oh, and call me Edward please Isabella." Edward, what a nice name, why did he have to have a nice name?

"I'd rather not, Mr Cullen, and Isabella is _not_ my name, never mention it again. Number 3, if you wish to have any sexual relations with another person, you have two options, either find another place to do it or don't do it at all, it's your choice I don't mind either way."

He snickered at that one, even I had to smirk a bit, but this wasn't supposed to be funny I was trying to be serious.

"Is something amusing you Mr Cullen?" I asked, his smile dropped immediately and he shook his head slowly. "Good, now fourth and final rule, I know you are male, but please, there's a button there for reason, _flush the toilet_, it's not hard. Now sign along the dotted line, I have a deadline to be working to." Edward stood there for a minute, shocked with his mouth slightly hung open, before he grabbed the pen from my hands and signed his name neatly along the lines, I would have to keep that somewhere.

**Edward POV**

This woman is nuts, what have I gotten myself into, sleeping at the school would be better than this, how does this woman write romantic novels if this contract is what she makes up in her spare time?

_Ok, so this is Bella's way of trying to scare Edward off so that she doesn't fall in love with him, but will it work? Please review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for sticking with the story so far, it will start to pick upp a bit from here, so please enjoy, read and review :D_

**Chapter 4 - Goldfish**

**Edward POV**

The alarm woke me up, ringing irritably in my ear, flashing the time 5:30 continuously, mocking me. I slammed my hand down hard, shutting it up with a hard _thwack_. Groaning as I pushed my body up and off the bed, I stumbled towards my bedroom door, finding it hard in the unfamiliar surroundings. I started to walk left down the hallway before realizing that I wasn't at home, turning around and walking the other way to the bathroom. I would get used to it someday.

I flicked the switch, squinting as the bright light burned my eyes, staggering around with my eyes half shut I kicked the door closed, locking it behind me. I was so tired, but it was my first day so a meeting with the head teacher had to happen. I took a quick shower, shaving and attempting to control my unruly hair. My father had always taught me to make a good first impression. Clearly I didn't do such a good job with Isabella or whatever her name was.

There was a thundering on the bathroom door. What is wrong with this girl, is she trying to break down the door or something?

"Edward!" She screeched, "unlock and open this door now!" It was too early for this kind of drama. I had to get changed and go to work.

"Yes, Isabella?" I asked opening the door, "Can I help you?"

She looked angry. Very angry. Well done Cullen, you've not even been here a full day and you're already making enemies.

"That is _not_ my name," she said slowly, "my name if you are that curious to know is Bella. Now as you clearly weren't listening yesterday here's your copy of The Roommate Agreement." Bella spun on her heel and marched down the hallway.

"Wait! The what? Bella what are you talking about?" I needed coffee it was way too early with this.

"The agreement you signed only 9 hours ago, you might what to look over it, especially at number 1 considering you've already broke it. And I haven't checked but I hope you've at least stuck to number 4. Have a good first day, by the way." And with that she marched away.

Was she genuinely serious about this agreement, really. At least I knew her name now anyway. I trudged back to my room, throwing on my trousers, shirt and tie. I already felt exhausted and it wasn't even 6 o'clock yet. It was going to be a long day.

* T*R*A*

**Bella POV**

Why did my name have to sound so good tumbling from his lips and why did he have to look so good in a suit. I held my own copy of The Roommate Agreement in my hands, I had cut out his signature and laid it on my dresser, I would have to find a place to keep it safe. I was falling and falling hard.

*T*R*A*

**Edward POV**

I couldn't help myself but think of Bella throughout the day, even though she was obviously crazy there was something about her that stopped me from walking out of the door and never looking back. She was so beautiful, I just had to find a way to unlock the nice side inside of her. It was my new mission and it would be accomplished.

_So I need a nickname for Edward to give to Bella, but it can't be too harsh though, I've already thought of of the one that Bella will give to Edward, any suggestions? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and follows. Now I understand that so far this story may seem a little bit strange but it will soon start to make sense and be explained as the story goes on. Anyway that's enough rambling from me, please read and review :D_

_*Sorry it's late, I was having some problems with my computer, but it's here now._

_** Also a big thank you to Sherylb who came up with the name for this chapter. The other ideas were great too._

**Chapter 5 - Bitchella**

**Edward POV**

Work was a nice distraction, teaching 12 year olds how to play some basic chords on a keyboard, it took my mind off the fact that at home there was a woman that in her spare time was probably planning ways to kill me.

I had no idea what I had done to make her hate me so much in the small time we had known each other, but I knew one thing, I would get her to open up to me in the only way I knew how. Dazzle her. Lauren had told me that I used to dazzle her by flirting and being romantic, it was time to test out my abilities on Bella. It wouldn't be hard considering she was such a beautiful woman.

I needed to go shopping after the last period of the day.

*T*R*A*

**Bella POV**

The house was empty apart from me, it felt cold and lonely, like it needed voices to warm it up. It was strange that silence could sound so loud when you were on your own. I was sat in my office staring at my laptop, willing it to turn on without me having to move. I gave up, sighing as I sat up and pressed the button.

Being an author was hard, having to channel what other people would be feeling was emotionally draining sometimes, but it was just something that I had never found hard. I loved writing, especially crime novels, there was always a twist and it always ended in tragedy, something that I was no stranger to. In fact I was never really putting myself into somebody else's shoes, I knew all too well about tragedy and heartbreak. I was a living, breathing, walking tragedy myself.

Even from a young age it seemed wherever I went I caused destruction. Not even a year after I was born I tore my family apart, Renee and Charlie getting divorced. Four years later I'm living with Renee and her new husband Phil when she is diagnosed with cancer, 15 months later she dies in the hospital with me by her side. That was when I went into my shell, keeping myself to myself, never making new friends at school not wanting them to die too. Phil and I barely talked, I knew I looked like my Mother and every day I would be a reminder to him of the fact that she was no longer here. I got to the age of ten when Phil could no longer handle living with me, then I was shipped back to Forks to live with Charlie. He was living with his girlfriend Sue Clearwater, who I pretended wasn't there as much as I possibly could, which was hard because she was really nice and I liked her, I wouldn't do anything whilst she was in the room, forcing Charlie to make the impossible choice of who he would spend his free time with. I know I drove a wedge between them, but neither of them died so it was a victory in my eyes. My first real boyfriend at the age of 16 was out with his friends one night and ended up getting drunk and overdosing on some foreign drug. I was constantly told it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help thinking that if I had never met him he would still be alive now. When I reached the age I am now at 23 and decided to stop being silly and to let someone in, become friends and not be scared, it didn't go so well, my first real friend died on her way home on Christmas day.

No wonder I was so good at writing about tragedy. No wonder I was so fucked up. I plugged my earphones in, setting the mood for the chapter I was about to write. Normally this would block out noise, but the house was so eerily quiet it didn't have this effect. My fingers raced over the keyboard, letting my mind wander.

I was so lost in my writing that I never heard the key in the lock, or the apartment door opening. I was oblivious to the world around me. But there was one thing that would never escape my notice, food. I loved the smell of it and right then I got the most tantalising smell wafting up the stairs towards me. This I had to investigate.

I practically fell over my own feet in my haste to get to the kitchen. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten all day. I ran into the kitchen, throwing the door open wide, letting the smell and steam crash into me.

*T*R*A*

**Edward POV**

I jumped back startled, bashing my hip into the work surface behind me. The steam began to fade and I could see the room more clearly now. The candles on the table were lit, two glasses of white wine laid out, a red table cloth, it looked just as I had imagined it.

"Goldy, what are you doing?" Bella said bluntly. Goldy? Oh, the memory of a goldfish thing she said this morning, maybe she was right.

"Nothing Bitchella, just having fun." Was she stupid? Surely she could see that this was for her, who else would I be having dinner with?

"What did you just call me?" Uh oh, did I say that out loud? I was in trouble, time to turn on the charm.

"Nothing, nothing. Take a seat, dinner is served." I rushed to grab the plates off the counter, placing one down in front of her, watching as she sceptically took her seat, eyeing the food as if it would jump up and bite her at any minute.

"What's all this for?" She asked, her eyes staring down at the table cloth. I reached across lifting her chin, making her eyes lock with mine.

"Talk to me Bella, let me in." I pleaded, looking straight into her glittering eyes. The wine glass shattered in her hand.

_Ok so hopefully this chapter explains why Bella is the way she is, I really hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought by leaving a review, it would be much appreciated. Thanks :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows and favourites. Chapter six is here, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review :D_

**Chapter 6 - Medical**

**Edward POV**

I was on my hands and knees with a dustpan and brush, cleaning the floor. Bella stormed upstairs a little over an hour ago. I had stood in the kitchen speechless, finally, I thought she was going to break down the walls to her mind and let me in, the way her eyes had looked into mine I thought we were getting somewhere, but no the pressure of her hand squeezing the wine glass had caused it to shatter, spraying shards across the floor. She had scraped her chair along the wooden floor, marched out of the room and slammed the bathroom door, not emerging since. Quiet sobs could be heard every once in a while, as well as sniffles and sighs.

The shards had gone everywhere, I would sweep, walk to put them in the bin thinking I had got it all only to hear small crunches under my feet. The dinner lay discarded on the table going cold, I walked over blowing the still burning candles out, watching as the light in the room slowly dimmed. Bella still hadn't come out of the bathroom.

I decided I had waited long enough, I hauled myself through the kitchen door and plodded up the stairs towards the closed bathroom door.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked, "you've been in there a while now, what are you doing?" It didn't sound like she was doing anything, no taps were running, the shower wasn't on.

"I'm fine," She replied softly, "just cleaning myself up." Cleaning herself up, for an hour? I'd seen in movies, guys sitting for endless amounts of time outside bathroom doors talking to stubborn women inside them. But they didn't live with the woman I did.

I grabbed the handle and turned it, grinning when it met no resistance, she really didn't like locking the doors.

*T*R*A*

**Bella POV**

The pain in my palm was sharp and throbbing, if anyone walked into the bathroom now they would think someone had been murdered in here. There was blood all over the sink from when I'd tried to clean the wound out but stopped because it hurt too much, the towel was red as I had tried to apply pressure to stop the blood flowing out of my hand, small droplets were on the floor and both of my hands were covered in it. The best part is I don't even like blood.

There was a gasp from the door behind me but before I could turn around Edward was kneeling on the floor in front of me, my bleeding hand held in both of his.

"Bella, are you ok? What happened? Is this from downstairs? Did you check if there's any glass in it?" He rambled on, never giving me time to answer any of his questions. "Do you feel lightheaded? Nauseous? Like you are going to collapse?" He jumped up racing to the cabinet and grabbing the first aid kit and plopping back down next to me. He grabbed the sucher kit. Great needles. I groaned and looked away.

"You're going to be ok, trust me, don't worry, you'll be fine." Edward assured me. I felt like I was going to be sick any minute. I pushed past Edward, skidding to the toilet and emptied my stomach into it. Edward was right behind me brushing my hair away from my face and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Don't ... like .. needles!" I grumbled quietly hearing Edward sigh softly behind me. He gently pulled me back so my spine was against his chest.

"Find something to look at." He whispered in my ear. I stared at the metal door handle, exaining the light reflecting off each different angle, tilting my head to look more closely, trying to ignore the tugging in my hand. Edward had his left arm wrapped fully around my upper body, reaching all the way across to my right hand so he could work with both whilst holding me in place at the same time.

"Done," he whispered, "kissing the top of my head as he raised us both up to a standing position. "Just need to clean the blood up now and then you're done." He led the way over to the sink turning on the cold tap, watching as the blood ran down the plug hole. My knees started to feel weak and I could see the floor racing towards me, but Edwards arms caught me before I could injure myself even more.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "don't like blood either." He snickered, shaking his head and placing my hand under the cool water. It hurt. I sucked in a breath turning my head into Edward's chest, his free hand came u to the back of my head, stroking my hair soothingly, shushing me.

"It's ok." He whispered, removing my hand and drying it on a fresh clean towel, before grabbing a bandage and wrapping my hand up expertly.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked.

"My Dad's a doctor and I studied medicine." He replied. I had a lot to learn about this man.

_Thanks for reading, please read a review and let me know what you think :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites, keep 'em comin' :D_

**Chapter 7 -**

**Edward POV**

Doesn't like needles and doesn't like blood? Bella must be the unluckiest person ever.

"Do you want me to do that?" Bella asked from the bathroom doorway as I was yet again on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor for the second time in one night.

"No, I've got it it's fine, but could you find me a towel or something to dry it with?" She nodded before walking away. Without knowing it she had let me in, told me something about her I wouldn't have guessed. Bella wasn't really this intimidating, snappy person, but this vulnerable, probably misunderstood person. The fear in her eyes when she clung onto me as I cleaned the blood of her hand was too much, she wasn't just scared of the blood there was something else, much bigger than that. I moved the blood soaked towel away so I could get to the floor underneath. I could hear her padding barefoot across the carpeted landing.

"I brought you two ..." Bella stopped suddenly, paling in the bathroom light, as she stared down at the towel at her feet.

*T*R*A*

**Bella POV**

The redness of the stained towel was the only thing my eyes seemed to be able to focus on, I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from it.

The edges of my vision started to turn black as my head started spinning, my ears were muffled like they needed to pop and my head felt like it weighed 100lbs. My body felt so weakened I didn't know how long I could keep holding it up. This fact was confirmed when my knees started to bend and the floor rushed towards me at an alarming speed.

But I never felt the impact as two strong hands caught me just in time, lifting my limp, weakened body up into their strong hold. Edward gazed down at me staring into my eyes.

"You're not going to faint on me are you?" He asked. I shook my head, realising too late that it was a bad idea as the room starting spinning again. I groaned. "Let's get you somewhere you can't hurt yourself."

He carried me like I weighed nothing more than a feather, gently kicking my bedroom door open and walking over to the bed, placing me under the covers, before sitting down next to me on top of them.

"Get some sleep Bella," Edward said softly as my eyes started to droop. "I'll finish up in the bathroom so you don't collapse brushing your teeth in the morning." He joked.

"Don't leave me!" I whispered barely audible. I needed someone here with me, this is when I wished I could be back in Charlie's house and cuddle u with him on the sofa after Sue had gone to bed.

"I won't." Edward whispered back.

*T*R*A*

**Edward POV**

I had missed being the man of the house and looking after someone else. I lay down next to Bella watching her drifting deeper into slumber.

_Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions for later chapters be sure to tell me. Thanks :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review :D

**Chapter 8 - Downstairs**

**Edward POV**

Have you ever had a dream that seemed so realistic that when you woke up you didn't know it? You felt like you were still there, in the same position, sometimes even still thinking you were holding an object or feeling the wind rushing through your hair. For instance now I was sure I was awake as the light behind my eyelids that had once been dark was slowly growing brighter and brighter yet there was a weight on my chest that I was sure couldn't be real, what could possibly be inning me against the mattress this early in the morning.

I opened my eyes, proving that I was in fact awake and that the pressure was that of a lightly snoring Bella. I began to sit up when her eyelids flickered, eyelashes brushing against the tops of her cheeks, her lips pouted, silently telling me not to wake her. My mother had once told me there was only two reasons to wake a sleeping woman 1, if someone had died or 2, if someone was close to dying. If you woke a woman when neither of these were happening you must prepare to die yourself.

Attempting to slide out of the bed sideways would not be an easy task when I was wide awake never mind now. I landing with a soft, gratified thud on the carpet next to the bed, before tiptoeing through the door and onto the landing. I walked down the stairs._ CREAK!_ I paused, listening for a sound from Bella's bedroom. Nothing, walking into the hallway I realised just how lucky I may be. The sun creeped under the kitchen door throwing an array of dark and light shadows across the laminate flooring, the walls were painted a soft cream giving the first floor a light and relaxed feeling, whereas the second floor was painted a deep chocolate brown making you feel warm and at home. The pictures on the walls weren't of beautiful beaches making you want to be anywhere else but here but of forests and flowers and small little cottages nestled between old oak trees. I had never been one for nature but I could see why Bella had chosen these ones, they made you feel as if you were in your own little world.

Opening the kitchen door and seeing the perfectly polished table, the clean worksurfaces, neatly stacked coffee cups, vibrant red flowers and full fruit bowl. It didn't look like a kitchen that could even be half mine, it looked like a showroom.

I grabbed an apple, tearing open a packet and pouring it into the coffee machine, placing my mug underneath and watching as it trickled out. I wrote Bella a note, already feeling like today was going to be a good day.

**Bella POV**

I rolled over expecting to feel a cool patch in the bed sheets, instead only getting warm ones. It was then last nights events came flooding back to me. Edward. Here. In the bed. I had let him in, told him something about myself and now he was gone. What if something had happened to him. Calm down Bella, he's probably just gone to work. But what if he doesn't come back, it will be all my fault, nothing the police can prove, but an accident, the school burn down, car crash, earthquake anything and it will be all because I was stupid and let my guard down. I need to call him.

I ran downstairs only realising as I skidded into the kitchen that I didn't have his number. I raced over to the counter grabbing the stack of paper I kept there full of important numbers, I must have Mike, the landlord's, number here somewhere. I noticed a piece of paper of to my right, grabbing it, I saw there was no phone number there and threw it to the floor, my eyes glancing off a name at the bottom before I turned and carried on rummaging threw the papers. I stopped. _Edward_. His signature was on the bottom of the paper. I turned and sure enough there on the bottom of the sheet was his name, signed neatly by his own hand. I dived on it reading it quickly.

_Dear Bella_

_I have gone to work, make sure you eat something this time._

_Be back later_

_Edward._

Be back later. He better be.

_Please review and if you liked it (or even if you didn't) click follow and favourite. Thank you :D_


End file.
